Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series)
Uncle Morty's home Of Used Cars is a well known TV series on television and also on Youtube, winning many logie awards which first screened on the Nine Network Australia. The idea was originally though back in 22 December 2002, by Jarrad Burke the founder of the hit TV show. It is currently the most famous Jarradversalwcgw TV shows ever on television, and is very popular over seas. Overview Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars was produced by Jarradversalwcgw with Jarradversal Networks, with eight seasons currently launched. It has won over 40 awards and was nominated for a futher 56. 20 were logies, which 15 were gold logies, as it is the most popular Jarradversal TV series ever made. Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars first aired on 11 January 2003, with the first episode known as "Introducement" and still runs, with 387 episodes so far in the series, with many great actors starring/being casted in the show. It is Jarradversal's most popular television drama, with auidiences drawn up to three million to five million weekly, and it also holds a high mark of most episodes produced on a weekly basis, and with only eight seasons, and is still waiting to hold the record of most episodes ever made. Currently L.E.G.O currently holds the most episodes, with 1020 episodes, set around the 1970s to mid 1990s. It was the 2nd longest television series, lasting from January 19 1971 to March 4 1994. With a massive 23 seasons. Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars is very popular worldwide, particulary in Britian, New Zealand, Germany and the United States where it had high popularity, and is not yet for DVD releases across the world. Also, Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars launched many careers so far in the series, such as Lisa Burke, George Burke, Mikey Tonkin, Arthur Flemington, Lil Morty (actor), Indian Man (actor), Henry Mcmasters and Larry Burke. While many of these characters are still well known and it's relationship towards the show, some had bigger roles. Also, many major actors today were casted into the series, who are Mortimer Smoker, Jarrad Burke, James Idol and Dean Hamilton. Also, Indian Man (actor), Mortimer Smoker, Lil Morty (actor), Henry Mcmasters and Larry Burke still remain in the show, as it is described as "the final five", who have been in the series so far in it's eight year run, yet for more. Plot The series is based on a true story, on which Mortimer Smoker, controls the business in real life. The set was based in Minpin Land. And it is based on what happens in the life of Morty and his workers. Each episode was presented from the perspective workers themselves, as it was opposed to what they usually did. Such as finding cars, stacking them in vacant spots, and some workers mostly present customers to what they "want" or "need" in order to keep them satisfied. There was always something happening in the show, which mostly pushed Morty and his workers to the maximum limit, by getting themselves into problems, or trying to sort of problems. From minor things such as the stealing of Uncle Morty's cars, to the high, risky, dangerous things such as wars, invasions etc. The town usually had a role, as it always had problems from crime and war. Of these, some well known workers have been murdered, as it is one of the biggest problem in the whole town, with 100 murder cases every year, which is a huge number, despite that the town is small. Out of all these, the most viewed episode ever with six million views, was when in season sixth season 2008, a bomb was planted in the car shop, killing four workers, including George Burke, who was a very popular character in the series. With many things happening with the workers, (Known as the loners) are forever kept in the car shop, meaning by they signed a contract which made them a "permanent" worker until their death. They usually had wars with their sister "enemy" state Mimpim Land, home to most of the enemies that attempt to kill Uncle Morty. They usually did this so they would have a reason to close the car shop down, which the reason was "Uncle Morty agreed to this and will close the car shop down". Along with the work, it was revealed that Lisa and Mikey had a secret relationship, which is a massive shock. The most viewed part is when Bob finds out, which he says that he is leaving the business, and never wants Lisa to call him or make any contact again with him or he will make her. It is also one of the most viewed part ever in Jarradversal history, as well as the 2008 car shop bombing. The environment of Minpin Land and the car shop was known as like a big pub group, where they would and will always stay and have a chat, however, they did have disagreements and made enemies, such as Mike, who is one of the least popular characters of all time with Evil Dude the 2nd most hated. Mostly, Morty hated the group, apart from his son and Indian Man, but had a well known friendship with Mike. Since he usually told Morty about what the workers somewhat were going to do, but were complete lies. Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars was voted number one, by greatest Jarradversal television drama series ever, according to the Top 50 Jarradversal TV polls, in 2008. The Show The popular show has many great actors such as Uncle Morty, Indian Man, Henry Mcmasters, Bob Burke, Guy with shovel and plenty more. So far, almost half of the original cast members still remain in the show. Morty's House (2003 - mid 2003) The series was set in a fitcional town called "Minpin Land". The story mainly focues on what really happens of the lives of Uncle Morty and his workers. Originally, in 2003, the first episode was directed at Uncle Morty's first home, which was an under ground house known as "The Hole" but was removed from the series in mid 2003 and he moved into his own car shop. Mainly, Minpin Land is one of a small towns which is covered in the Minpin State area. Which has approximately 9.5 million people living in the state. War Grounds (2005 - 2009) In 2004, the team had to think of a new place that would give higher ratings, as well as more viewers, they planned to use a war theme, with violence and lots of action. The war grounds can be only be seen in season three, four, five and six. As it was established it had many make overs as it led to trenches, small mountains, an beach with a pond and some dried up river beds with massive plants. It is no longer used as of 2009. Town theme (2010 - present) As of 2010, the series had another "theme" for the television series, as by making a town, but will be pretty much different from the town first seen in episode 34. The town will also be the backround, since Uncle Morty will take trips into the town, into neighbourhoods and also head out of town. The team said that this will boost the ratings. Cast Main Article: List of Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars characters Other Actors Others actors are known as the supporting cast members. Here is a list of most of the cast members so far. Supporting cast members | style="text-align: center"|Leader of the Navy's hitman | style="text-align: center"| 2008 |} Other Actors There are many actors who are well known towards to series. They are usually scatted all over the series, which can be easy and difficult to find them. Recurring/Semi-regular cast As well as the main cast members, up to 300 - 400 other actors could be filled in one episode. Some well known stars are Alex Johnson. Also, many other cast members may return in the future, for the shows future and their careers future. Deceased cast members *James Idol *Todd Silverton *James Waterton *James Hond Production In production, oftenly, the sets are mostly filmed at Jarradversalwcgw's hq, or it is recorded in an ordinaly house, owned by a worker. Which has great views, looking directly at Telstra Tower. But back to it's production, a single episode wasn't easy, since they needed an immense amount of preperation, tweaking and organisation. On average, there was around a variety on low and high, which season is the highest, with 70 episodes, which each episode of all the seasons with over 55 scenes. Scripts were written out to every worker, allowing them to know their lines in a few days, which is a privlage, despite that not many shows would do that, plus, two days on studio. Apart from the regular casting mark, over 7000 people were casted throughout the whole series so far. A large amount can be found during wars, invasions or fights with Morty. And 500 people were involved in some way with the shows production every week, including cast members, crew, wardrobe, publicists and writers. An episode is held every week, with only one episode produced every week, which brings up to date with the stories on what is happening. In addition oftenly, it would happen to be that many episodes are waited to be aired. Conception and development Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars creator, writer, directer and producer, Jarrad Burke, had the idea, since he had a friendship with Mortimer Smoker, and knew how he treated people. Some only at the age of sixteen. This figured in Jarrad's mind on why you would want to work at that place, where it is poor conditioned, bad treatment and low payment. Jarrad, later on discovered that there is no record of any workers lasting from the 1980s to 2002 approximately. This, made Jarrad think about making a series about this, which would be known as "What really happens behind the gate". A worker later on runs away, despite that another worker was shot dead by an unknown suspect, got Jarrad thinking, onto put that apart in the series he is going to plan in the future. Jarrad continued to try to make this happen, with Morty on his side and agreed on 12 Novemer 2002, and planned on what a new worker would be like, from the city to the old Minpin town. Then the idea grew and grew. The name of the series was later planned as Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars, since that Mortimer Smoker had the exact same name as his business. He also describes his workers as annoying selfish brats, who should be dead. He also regarded that he usually sent the drivers to get stolen cars, which have been either dumped or taken. He also said they had no uniform, which was added to make the show more like the real thing. From the time that Jarrad made this idea, he tried to make contact with Jarradversals director Mike Thompson, although Jarrad himself was one of the two leaders, but had to contact the director. In it's development, Jarrad formed a team, to play as Morty's workers, and Morty allowed them to use the car shop, as Morty played as himself. During the time, they made some mini episodes, which only ran for five minutes, which usually was making the show settled. Meanwhile, they were sent to Jarradversalwcgw, and were accepted, which then, were made into an hour long episode, hiring cast members apart from the original team who firstly played. Jarrad said that he added Dean Hamilton as the new worker in town at the car shop, so you would get a first glimpse, which leaded to episode one, where Morty himself introduces himself, his son, and everything else in one episode, so viewers would get the first impression which was aired on 11 January 2003. He also said that he hired guards, just in case something wrong wouldn't happen along with paramedics and the fire department. Since heaps of items and objects were highly "flameable". Later on, Jarrad was suprised that the show was such a massive hit, and is an example to Jarradversalwcgw. Jarrad tells his opinion: "''I usually had a peak in Uncle Morty's car shop, well "spying" on him as I should call it. To see how he treated his workers. I usually wrote it down on his treatment towards them, and how he pretends to be nice towards the customers. I actually got very inspired, and I usually wrote every detail on what he did, like his actions, the workers actions, and their positions etc. "I loved it, after then, I usually sent it to Mike Thompson, but saying it was boring, he wanted to see more action in it, like his emotions towards the workers and their emotions as well as the actions. (I actually didn't get that part, which is an important key). After that, I usually just sat down watching television, then decided to see their emotions. I asked a worker who was leaving and they said that the emotions are in different catagories. So then, I said, I have completed that, and then I got the title as Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars. Then the next day, I called Mike again, saying I got the emotions and action... He later tells me to come in, then he reads it, and his words to me were. We will try one episode, and I will make sure it is a hit." |30px|30px|Jarrad Burke}} By creating the show, Jarrad says that he will reveal the life on what is inside the car shop, with the first episode displayed on television screens in commerical stores and offices. He worked with Mike from the first episode, but Mike usually took breaks, but still works with Jarrad to this day. Mike also says that the workers have feelings, regrets, aspirations and fears. They also revealed that this is a tribute to workers around the world who have been abused in work, or even killed, never knowing if they return home safely and well. Mid 2003 change Despite the fact that Uncle Morty's house collapsed, they decided to use an war theme, not for season two, but for the upcoming of season three. This boosted ratings with many new and different workers. But ratings dropped when James, a worker who was well known to his work mates, and a fellow cast mate, passed away. This spiked the ratings and later that the founder added himself onto the series, which boosted ratings until he withdrawn his character in 2006, making himself die. 2010 change As of 2010, with many great characters leaving such as Mikey, George, Jarrad and many many more. They removed the war theme, since it was getting "boring" according to the production. So in 2010, they made a town theme, which will be shown frequently throughout the series. Here is a qoute that the founder said: "We changed the theme to an town theme, despite that our ratings will go down and is boring according to Jarradversal and it's audience towards the show. So, we have now introduced the town theme, which will boost our ratings and will be used many times." Seasons There are currently eight seasons with a total of 387 episodes. Here is a list below for each season. Click to see more details. *Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars season 1 *Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (season 2) *Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars season 3 *Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars season 4 *Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars season 5 *Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars season 6 *Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars season 7 *Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars season 8 TV ratings Broadcasting In Australia Currently, episodes are hosted during Monday 1:30 AM, with season five so far being aired. In New Zealand, Episodes are held from all days monday to sunday at 5 AM. In the United States of America, Season seven has yet so far been aired from Friday at 11 PM. In Poland, All of episodes have been represented from season one to seven. Season eight will be broadcasted in Poland next year. In the UK, Season seven is currently being aired on UK screens. From Friday 4 AM. In Ireland, Season one will be hosted next year from Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday on a 3 AM time slot. In Germany, Yet to be, season two shall be hosted next year on a 2 AM time slot on Monday. Note: People can check out the official site of Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series). You can find it below. http://www.umhuc.biz.ly Category:2003 Jarradversal TV series Category:Jarradversal drama series Category:Television shows set in ACT